


Keep Me Warm

by bitterglitter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And snow, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Snow, a general hatred of winter, let alec and magnus go on vacation @shadowhunters, magnus is a v busy man, someone save catarina, well as jealous as magnus bane can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterglitter/pseuds/bitterglitter
Summary: Alec still seems terribly worried though, so Magnus huffs and gestures towards the window. "Nothing is okay. Look! It's snowing."





	

It's a peaceful morning, the kind where you wake up buried under warm blankets in a dim room and you never want to get up again. Perfect morning conditions given the time of year, but not perfect for a day of client meetings. Regretfully, with a snap of his fingers, Magnus forces the curtains on the opposite side of the room to swing apart. Light floods the room and Magnus turns his head into it, hoping it'll jerk him enough into awareness that he'll be able to drag himself into the kitchen for coffee. 

What he sees causes him to groan so loud it startles Chairman Meow awake, who up until now has been sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to Magnus' head. As Chairman scampers down from the bed, Magnus forces himself to climb out of bed. He summons a silk robe from his closet, red and wrapping him in the warmth he already misses from his bed, and heads to the window. 

As Magnus despairs over the scene before him, a voice pulls him from his worsening mood. "Magnus?" Alec calls, footsteps accompanying him. Magnus tilts his head just enough to see Alec poke his head into the bedroom out of the corner of his eyes. "You okay?" 

"No, Alexander." Magnus sighs. "I am most certainly not okay." 

He spins on his heel, fully facing Alec. By now Alec has crept into the room, his expression of concern hindered by the fact that he doesn't seem to be fully awake just yet. Any other time Magnus would take a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him, though it's a common occurrence for Alec to wonder the loft in the morning in only a pair of painfully plain black boxers. But now there's no time for admiring. 

Alec still seems terribly worried though, so Magnus huffs and gestures towards the window. "Nothing is okay. Look! It's  _snowing._ " He practically sneers the word. 

Surprisingly, Alec's eyes light up. Worry melts away and is replaced by a more neutral expression. Slowly, he walks past Magnus and to the window, peering down at the streets below. Magnus wraps his arms around himself, conserving as much heat as possible, and watches Alec reach out to press his fingertips of one hand against the glass. 

"It- it's only a few flurries, Magnus." Alec turns back to look at him, eyebrow raised in question, but his mouth keeps twitching at the edges. Like he's trying to fight off a smile. "I don't-. What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong is that this is the first snow of the year and that means more snow is on the way. It's already dreadfully cold, I don't need to whether out bitter cold while getting soaked to the bone every time I walk anywhere." Magnus pulls his robe tighter around himself and glares at the outside world, just over Alec's shoulder. 

Alec coughs, and yes, it looks like he's losing the first against a smile. "This doesn't even count as real snow." 

"That hardly matters. It's too early to deal with it." Magnus' eyes widen as he remembers- "One of my clients wants to meet in Central Park today. And next week- no, no I can cancel that. Just a bit of rescheduling. But today..." 

"Can't you just call and ask to met somewhere else?" Alec asks, abandoning the window to walk over to Magnus. "Somewhere inside? Away from the terrible, terrible snow." 

"Teasing is not nice, Alexander." magnus narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, pursing his lips to try to fight off Alec's infectious smile. This is no joking matter. "I'm not made for snow or extreme cold." 

"I've seen pictures of you up on mountains-"

"I'm not made for  _long term_ snow or extreme cold." Magnus amends. "Those were trips, not living there for months. I can take it in small doses, very small, but that doesn't change the fact that I thrive in much warmer weather." 

"And that- and so you thought coming to live up north in New York was a good idea?" Alec tries to press his lips together in time to stop a laugh from bubbling up, but only succeeds in turning it into a snicker. Magnus' eyes narrow further and Alec chews on his bottom lip. "Sorry, sorry."

"If you must know, I knew very well what I was getting myself into when I moved here. Being a High Warlock has more perks that will take more than a few snow storms to cancel out. Though, I do have a solution to the problem. But, first, coffee. I'm not going to make it much longer without a cup."

"You're in luck." Alec's smile seems much more sincere and less teasing now. "I already have a pot going."

Magnus can't help the soft smile that graces his lips in return. "Ah, I knew there was a reason I keep you around."

Alec rolls his eyes and turns back to walk out towards the kitchen, but even turned away Magnus can still he's still smiling. Momentarily the cold and impeding reality fall away as Magnus settles back into the morning routine, following Alec out into the main part of the loft. The few mornings they're able to share together have a wonderfully comfortable feeling. It had been scary at first, how easy it was to bring someone new into his life, how  _quickly_ he wanted to, but now he savors the feeling that warms him to his bones. 

As Alec pads off to the kitchen, Magnus heads to the middle of the loft, taking space in the corner of one of the three couches that faces the large windows. Even though his magic has in now way slacked off keeping his loft a comfortable temperature no matter what the time of year, it doesn't seem enough this morning. With a snap he summons a soft blanket from the bedroom and settles down into the corner of the couch. 

To be honest, Magnus would prefer to just waste the whole day and spend it doing nothing at all, or at least the whole morning. He knows that as soon as the afternoon hits he has to be off for meetings and summonings and Alec has to head back to the Institute. With that thought in mind he summons his planner and a glittery pen. 

The smell of coffee has already filled most of the loft, but as he hears Alec approach it gets even stronger. Magnus is scratching out an appointment in his planner when Alec joins him on the couch, two coffee cups in hand.

Before Alec, Magnus had gotten into the habit of summoning a cup of coffee from whatever coffeeshop he was in the mood for that morning, or afternoon depending on the night before. He had kept up the habit a month into their relationship until the third time Alec stayed the night and Magnus had woken up to a half asleep Alec trying to make coffee without a coffee machine. The next time he had come over a brand new machine had taken a spot on the kitchen counter. 

Magnus shifts so instead of leaning against the arm of the couch he's leaning towards Alec. He closes the planner, keeping his pen in place as a bookmark, and reaches over to take his up. "Thank you, darling."

Alec replies with a kiss to his temple. 

Both their cups are half empty and Magnus is once again pleasantly warm when Alec breaks the silence. "So, what exactly do you  _do_ in the winter? If you hate it so much, I mean." 

Magnus hums, thinking back to his routine these past several decades. "I don't typically stay in New York. Usually, I give my regulars a way to contact me and I spend the worst of the months traveling, dealing with clients in much warmer climates. I'll come back if it's an emergency and I've stayed if-" he stops his grimace as he rethinks his word choice -"if the circumstances call for it." 

This year he wouldn't have any worries about leaving. Valentine is gone and the Shadow World has been settling into a new sense of normality. If only this year he didn't have other things to worry about. 

Alec is quiet, a heavy blanket over the two of them. Magnus doesn't rush him, letting him take the time to pick and chose his words, instead looking out the window at the snow. He hates it, but even he can't deny the peaceful feeling that flows into the atmosphere. He's still watching as Alec speaks. "Will you be doing the same this year?" 

Honestly, Magnus hasn't given it much thought. If anything, he's been putting off thinking about it until the last minute. The snow this morning has made it clear that he's out of time. 

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, darling, but I'm dating a rather handsome Shadowhunter that happens to live in New York and I'm rather attached to him." 

Alec huffs out a breath and moves his free arm to wrap around Magnus' shoulders. "He sounds nice, when do I get to meet him?" 

"Ha," Magnus flattens out his tone, "you're cute. If I have to be honest, though, I haven't put a lot a thought into it." 

Alec's eyebrows knit together, his face mixing into an expression of confusion with a twinge of hurt before smoothing out into understanding. "Yeah- I- I don't-" He takes a breath. "When would you be leaving?" 

"Probably in the next two weeks." The words come out soft. He shifts so he can bury his face in the crook of Alec's shoulder. "I don't suppose you'd be up for leaving New York any time soon?"

"You know I can't. The Institute needs me here." Alec sighs. 

It's not like it's abnormal for them to spend time apart. Hell, even just with the hours they both work it was hard to find time to see each other before they started living together. And Magnus regularly goes on trips for business, but they've never lasted more than week or two. The longest had been three, which had been an awful experience that they had made it through with the wonders of modern technology. Three months, though? There'd be no way. 

Just the thought it enough to make his chest ache. 

Alec takes a long drink of coffee and it feels like the conversation is both over and still going. Magnus glances at his planner, wondering if he should stop for a quick visit to his original home on his trip and who will be calling for last minute appointments. 

"Maybe-" Alec starts before pressing his lips tightly together. His eyebrows draw together as Magnus pulls back to give him a questioning look. He tries again. "Maybe we can work something out? I could... talk to some people, see if I can get some time off to travel with you." 

"Do you think they would let you?" Magnus can't imagine Maryse and Robert approving, he doesn't even think there is a spell for that. 

"I am acting head. I could get away for a bit if I play my cards right." Alec shrugs. "You... You would still visit, right?" 

Magnus can't help but smile. "I usually visit very important people on my trips, Alexander. So I can assure you I can squeeze some time in to come see you." Alec's face lights up and Magnus' hear stutters. "On weeks it  _isn't_ snowing, preferably." 

Alec grins before dipping down to kiss him. 

* * *

 

He doesn't have to pack per say, but there's something nice about it. It clears his head, imagining all the places he has planned and what to wear when, what supplies he'll need for who. Of course, he can summon anything necessary in an instance, but it's a strange comfort to go through everything. 

It's early and Magnus wants to get going as soon as possible. The quicker he gets going the quicker springs comes. Plus, he has a meeting in the afternoon. As much as he can appreciate being fashionably late, this is neither the time nor client for it. 

Quickly, Magnus goes through his mental checklist. He's dropped Chairman off at Catarina's, one of his only friends who can stand his wonderful -- he  _is_ wonderful, no matter what Raphael says -- baby for so long. Check. Everything he needs is packed and he's made sure the loft is locked to everyone except Alec. Check. He's double checked his wards just in case. Check. Everyone has his emergency number. Check. 

All that's left is one extra stop to make. 

With a quick snap of his fingers, the suitcases that are laid out on his bed snap shut and disappear. He spins, a portal opening up in front of him, and he leaves the comfort of his loft for the Institute. 

No matter how early it is, the Institute is as busy as ever. Magnus doesn't have the time or patience to learn this many names, so while he can't spot a friendly face it's good he can't spot an unfriendly one. No one spares him a second glance, not even a glare. 

Magnus would've preferred avoiding the Institute before he left, but he has yet to say goodbye to Alec. He had been hoping to do that at the loft, but around one in the morning he'd gotten a text that he'd be home a little later than usual. His text had mentioned filing reports in the library, so that's where Magnus heads to first. 

While the main room of the Institute is bustling as always, the hallways seem eerily quiet. He doesn't see anyone on his venture; he makes sure to walk quickly and quietly as to not wake anyone up. The less Nephilim he has to deal with that aren't Alec the better. 

During the rare occasions Magnus has been there the library has been dead silent. Magnus isn't sure if it's because of some librarian he has yet to meet stalking around, keeping everyone quiet or if he just happens to come when not many people are frequenting the area. This morning, though, he can hear chatter coming from within. It doesn't take long to find the source. 

Alec and Jace are sitting in separate chairs that have been pushed together in front of a table that looks like it's more paper than table. Jace is leaning back on the arm of the chair, holding a folder as far away from Alec as possible and Alec using one arm to lean over both of their chairs, looking like he'd rather be dealing with a Shax demon than Jace. 

"I don't  _need_ to-" Alec sounds like he's in the middle of an argument, his balance on the arm of the chair nearly slipping as he makes a grab for the paper. Before Alec has another chance to fall, Magnus clears his throat. Both boys' heads jerk towards him at the same time, startled expressions almost identical. Jace grins and Alec's eyes widen, darting up and down Magnus. "Magnus! What- what are you-?" He glances at the window and then back to Magnus, pressing his lips together. "What time is it?" 

"Around five." Magnus shrugs offhandedly. He waves a finger at the two fo them. "Do I want to know what's going on here?"

" _Nothing_." Alec stresses, narrowing his eyes at Jace. 

"Really?" Jace's mouth forms an O of surprise. "Because I was sure just a second ago you were-"

"About to hit you? Yeah." Alec pushes back to sit in his chair, having apparently given up on getting the folder. He turns his head to look at Magnus. "Do you have to go soon?" 

"I'm actually just about to. I just wanted to..." Magnus glances at Jace, raising an eyebrow pointedly at him. 

Jace catches Magnus gaze and jumps up from his seat. "Right, right, sorry. See you around, Magnus. I'm gonna actually go get some sleep." He gives Alec a pointed look before disappearing behind a bookshelf. 

Alec rolls his eyes and stands up from his seat, wincing as he stretches his arms above his head. Magnus wonders just how long he's been sitting there. That thought is quickly replaced by Alec's smile, just a tad sleepy and very sweet. "Thanks for coming all the way here. I guess I lost track of time." 

"I can see that." Magnus can't help but glance down at the papers, still he smiles as Alec walks over. "I couldn't stand to leave New York without a goodbye kiss from my boyfriend." 

Alec's eyes light up. Calling each other boyfriend isn't exactly new to them, but it is new to do so in the Institute; even when no one else is around. Now, whenever they do it, even around other Shadowhunters, Alec lights up, smiles a bit wider. Magnus has to admit, that there is something rather nice about it to him too, if the warmth spreading through his chest is anything to go by. 

The light flickers from Alec's eyes, only for a moment. "When are you coming back?" He's already asked this a dozen times. Magnus knows he hasn't forgotten. 

"In about three weeks I'll stay for a few days." Magnus takes a step closer. They're standing inches apart and Magnus can feel his body heat. "But then I have to be off again." 

Alec nods, chewing on the inside of his cheek, the same look he gets when he's trying to make sure he'll remember something important. Magnus wants to pack Alec up and bring him along on his trip, even if just for a few days. "I'll make sure I have a few days off when you get back." 

"That is a wonderful offer. Are you trying to entice me to come home sooner?" 

Alec grins. "Maybe." 

The distance between them has been far too much for far too long. Magnus takes a step forward, practically pressing himself against Alec, and he reaches a hand up to cup Alec's cheek. Alec's eyes flutter close and he leans into the touch, and for just a feeling just a tad too similar to that of another mortal from another life-time flickers back to life in his chest. Just like that, it's gone and Magnus brings up his free hand to the other side of Alec's face. 

Alec leans down just enough so their foreheads lightly tap, reaching up to place his own hand over Magnus'. His touch is a warm contrast to Magnus' metal rings. "I'll miss you." 

"And I you, my love." 

Alec is the one to completely close the distance. His lips are soft and warm and it ignites the same feeling it has since their first kiss. It's not much more than a quick peck, but then they're both leaning in again. 

He has to get going. He has to settle in, get ready to meet with his first client, call his friend, get back into the groove of traveling for so long. He can't stay here all morning.

But if he's half an hour late because one kiss from Alexander isn't quite enough, well, his client doesn't have to know. 

* * *

It's the middle of the day and Magnus has seen almost all sunny skies and not a hint of a chill. Currently clouds are giving Valparaíso a nice balance of heat and cool, it's especially a relief after the spell he'd just performed. Healing isn't something he used to advertise before it came with the job of High Warlock, and while he has gotten lots of practice healing spells for long term illnesses are quite draining. 

Magnus' glances down at his phone before ducking into the alley next to his client's house. A quick portal takes him back to his house, built just on the edge of the city. He'll be leaving in a few hours if he wants to make it back to New York at a good time. Quickly, he takes a scroll through his texts he's gotten in the past few days, checking on everything once again. 

There's a picture from Catrina of Chairman surrounded by a spilled water bowl and an impressive collection of damp socks with the simple caption  _Thanks, Bane._ Luke had texted yesterday about if they were still on for a dinner meeting next week. Isabelle hasn't sent any chats, but he has several snaps from her he has yet to look at. Simon had texted him paragraphs of commentary on the latest Star Wars film and Magnus knows he'll have to respond before seeing Simon in person again. Clary had just sent a picture of Simon typing said paragraphs with the caption  _wish you luck._ Raphael hasn't responded to any of his texts of the various locations he's visited, but Magnus knows he's been opening them. And from Alec-

Magnus frowns, tempted to toss his phone on a counter and forget about it for the rest of the day. He's heard that a little time away from your phone is good for you, and well, there's no time like the present. 

But he doesn't. He clicks on Alec's name, like he's hoping there will be a new text even though there's no notifications. He's not really disappointed when he sees there isn't. You can't be disappointed when you get just what you were expecting. It's just more of the same feeling that Magnus can't find a name for. 

The last text from Alec was two -- no, three days ago. Alec should've been going to bed when he sent it, a quick message about how he missed Magnus, and while that would explain Alec not replying to Magnus' response right away, it doesn't explain the last few days. Or the past three weeks of this. The first time they had spent this long apart it had been constant texting, calling, and video chatting, and it still  _is_ on trips about a week or longer. So Magnus really has no explanation for the radio silence on Alec's end. He knows that  _he's_ missing Alec just as much as before. 

It'd probably be fine, well,  _more_ fine than it already is, if he wasn't getting constant updates from Jace instead. Pictures, videos, texts. While their relationship has been steadily improving as of late, it isn't like they've started texting often. But, fine, if Jace wants to text more for some reason, Magnus can deal with that. The real annoyance is that all his updates have Alec involved in some way or another. 

He knows he should be okay with this. If his boyfriend isn't keeping him up to date so much, he should be at least somewhat pleased he still knows what's going on back home no matter what the source. But something feels...wrong about it. It must just long term exhaustion from portaling such long distances, or maybe he's just feeling a bit more homesick than usual. 

Magnus looks back down at his phone. Two hours ago Jace had texted him a picture of Alec with a young Shadowhunter in the training room. It does make happy to have even more pictures of Alec, but it leaves...

It leaves something strange in his chest. 

Magnus does toss his phone on the counter. he wonders how accurate those studies are. 

He must just be homesick. 

* * *

 

The chill bites him as soon as he steps through the portal and, what the hell, surely the Institute should know that indoor heating has been invented  _by now._ Have they just left open all the windows? Or maybe they decided their budget should go to yet another stained glass mural of angels instead of proper heating? It a shame, really, since it could be such a wonderful look if done in moderation. 

Night is quickly approaching and the main room of the Institute is practically filled to the brim with Shadowhunters. While it's always a busy environment, the whole building seems to really start buzzing with life as soon as the sun sets. Magnus scans the room, pressing his lips together tight when he spots Jace nearby, tapping on a screen. 

Given how he's kept Magnus updated recently, he should know where Alec is. 

"How you all stand to work in such dreadful conditions is beyond me." Magnus' tone is casual as he strolls up. 

Tension gathers in Jace's shoulders until he turns around, expression seemingly relaxed. "Magnus! What are you doing here so soon?" Magnus raises both his eyebrows. "I mean, at the Institute. Thought you'd want to go straight home."

"That would be preferable, but I wanted to see if Alec was here first. Do you know where I could find him?" 

"Alec? Um yeah- yeah." Jace brings up a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "He's... around. Hey! Don't give me that look. I'm just- not exactly sure. Probably in the training room or something. Office, maybe?" 

"I don't understand how you've gotten away with a single lie in your life." Magnus' tone goes flat. 

Jace smirks, leaning back against the computer desk. "My charm and good looks." 

"Like I said; I don't understand it. Thanks anyway." Magnus spins and walks away, leaving Jace sputtering behind him. 

The training room, of course, is void of a certain Alec Lightwood. So, he heads off to Alec's office, already planning on how to get back at Jace if he does find out he lied to him. 

He can hear them before he even gets to the room. The door is slightly open, like someone had forgotten to shut it all the way in their haste. Alec and Maryse's voices carry down the hall. Magnus stops just before the door, his want to not interrupt greater than his concern about being discovered as an eavesdropper. 

"I did what you wanted. You agreed to this, you can't just back out now." Alec's voice is firm. 

"I didn't think you would actually-. I don't understand why that Warlock matters more than your Institute, your family. You're needed  _here._ " Maryse hisses back and Magnus doesn't have to try hard to picture the intensity of her glare. 

"And I've been here. I've been here all day and night and the Institute can survive without me for a week or tow. Or, do you not trust you other children enough to take care of things for that long?" 

"I shouldn't have to-"

"You shouldn't have agreed to this, then. Now, if you'll excuse me,  _mother,_ I'm going to head home to get some much needed sleep and welcome my boyfriend home. I'll see you in two weeks." 

Magnus tenses automatically as he hears footsteps -- boots, heavy against the wood floors -- and he's hit with the urge to flee, avoid getting caught listening in. He could easily spell himself invisible or even just turn around and start walking down the hall, pretend he had been the whole time, that he hasn't heard anything. He doesn't though, done with waiting to see Alec. 

For his credit, Alec doesn't slam the door when he walks out, but he's glaring at the floor so intensely he doesn't notice Magnus right away. He turns to walk the way Magnus came and practically jumps back when he notices Magnus leaning up against the wall, instincts taking over and his body tensing to prepare for a fight. 

His face flushes red, but from being caught off guard or from just realizing it's just Magnus he can't tell. "Magnus! How, how long have you been there?"

Magnus hums, his early frustration gone for now but not forgotten. "Long enough to know you've just had a delightful conversation with your dear mother." 

Alec's mouth quirks up and his body relaxes again. "Yeah, that's a way to phrase it." He glances at the door before reaching a hand out towards Magnus. "Come on, we should get going unless you'd like to have your own delightful conversation with my mom."

"Tempting. But I'll have to pass this time." Magnus takes his hand and his chest settles for the first time in weeks. He wonders if it's the same for Alec given how he's holding Magnus' hand like he'll never let go. Behind them Magnus can hear the door open before quickly slamming shut. "So," he asks as Alec leads him down the hallway, "how have things been while I've been gone? Busy, I assume." 

"Oh, um- fine." Alec shrugs, looking down at his boots. "Same as always, but, yeah, busy sounds about right." 

It shows. It's only been a month and Alec looks like he's been thinning out, not enough to worry bad, but enough to notice, and the usual dark bags that accompany his eyes have grown. He sways slightly as he walks. 

"Busy with what?" Magnus can't help but ask, mostly because it's the simplest question he has at the moment. 

"Well." Alec slows down to a stop and looks back up at Magnus. He smiles sheepishly, as if he knows why Magnus has been asking. "Um, well, I've been doing a lot of overtime. A  _lot._ I know- I know I haven't really had time to call and I really am sorry, but my mom has been breathing down my neck." Alec admits, and while Magnus does understand there is still an edge to that understanding. "But, the only reason she's been so bad is because she agreed to give me some time off." 

Oh. Huh. That-

"That doesn't sound like Maryse." Magnus admits, too surprised to filter himself. 

Alec huffs and nods. "Yeah, but I managed to convince her to give me two weeks off with no penalty, but she had me do everything she could think of to... to, 'make up for lost time', I think she said." Alec uses he free hand to air quote, not yet having let go of Magnus' hand. "So any time she'd catch me texting you she'd give me more work." 

"So, you worked yourself to the bone for a month for some time with me, Alexander?" Magnus asks, tightening his hold on Alec's hand. When Alec nods and smiles Magnus smiles back. "And why, if I may ask, sweetheart, didn't you just tell me to begin with?" 

Alec's cheeks light up a rosy pink and he looks away again, suddenly interested in the collar of Magnus' jacket. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise for when you came home." 

Magnus steps forward, not caring that they're standing in the middle of the hallway for anyone to just come down, and lets go of Alec's hand so he can reach up and wrap his arms around Alec's neck. He can't get the smile off his face, everything feeling right with the world once more. "Well... It  _does_ sound like a nice surprise. How long do you have off." 

"Two weeks officially, but I think I can get Izzy and Jace to cover for me for a third." Alec's practically beaming by now, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist. He leans down to hide his face against Magnus' shoulder. "I've missed you," he sighs. 

"I'm pretty sure I've missed you more." Magnus can't help but run his fingers through the hair at the nape of Alec's neck. 

"Impossible." Alec gives a breathy laugh. 

After a moment of soaking up the feeling of Alec once again in his arms, Magnus pulls back to look at him. "Three weeks, you said?" Alec nods. "And you'd like to join me traveling during those weeks." Another nod. Magnus' eyes light up. "Oh, so much to do, then! We should leave tomorrow, there's so many places to take you!" Already Magnus is listing off places that Alec  _has_ to see. 

Alec laughs, but he's still nodding. "That sounds fun." He tightens his hold on Magnus before leaning down, pressing their lips together with just the smallest amount of pressure. His lips tingle and he feels warm all over. "But first, can we go home for tonight?" 

"I think we can manage that. I've been sleeping horribly without you." 

* * *

 

Their bed is warm. Being wrapped up in the best blankets money can buy certainly does help, but having Alec cuddled against his side, head on his chest, warms him in ways that no blanket or fire could. He's fast asleep and Magnus is just about there as well, mind still revising and adding to his list as he drifts. 

Outside it starts to snow. 


End file.
